Applejack/Galeria
Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1 AppleJack_Yehhe-Haw.png AppleJack_LadyLike.png Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png AppleJack_Introduces_herself.png AppleJack_WhatCanIDoYouFor.png AppleJack_WeSureAre.png Applejack_Soup's_on!_S1E01.png Applejack_S01E01.png|Rozmowa AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png AppleFamily_AppleBumpkin2.png AppleFamily_RedGala3.png AppleFamily_RedDelicious4.png AppleJack_Anddd.png Applejack_forcing_Twilight_to_taste_an_apple_S01E01.png|Applejack podaje jabłko Twilight Applejack_and_her_family_S01E01.png Applejack0_S01E01.png Twilight_Part_of_AppleJackFamily.png Bleh!.png S01E01 Smutna rodzina Apple.png Twilight_Fine.png Apple_family_gathered_around_sighing_Twilight_S1E1.png Applejack_Hold_it!_S01E01.png|próba zatrzymania Rainbow Pinkie_Pie_guessing_S01E01.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04_002.png S01E04_003.png S01E04_008.png S01E04_011.png S01E04_012.png S01E04_014.png S01E04_016.png S01E04_017.png S01E04_019.png S01E04_20.png S01E04_21.png S01E04_023.png S01E04_033.png S01E04_045.png S01E04_053.png S01E04_057.png S01E04_058.png S01E04_059.png S01E04_060.png S01E04_061.png S01E04_064.png S01E04_065.png S01E04_066.png|rozmowa z krową S01E04_067.png S01E04_068.png S01E04_099.png S01E04_103.png S01E04_104.png S01E04_105.png S01E04_106.png S01E04_110.png S01E04_112.png S01E04_113.png S01E04_121.png S01E04_122.png S01E04_125.png S01E04_127.png S01E04_128.png S01E04_130.png S01E04_132.png S01E04_133.png S01E04_134.png S01E04_136.png S01E04_137.png S01E04_138.png S01E04_144.png S01E04_146.png S01E04_152.png S01E04_156.png S01E04_157.png S01E04_158.png S01E04_172.png S01E04_175.png S01E04_176.png S01E04_178.png S01E04_180.png S01E04_182.png S01E04_184.png S01E04_186.png S01E04_187.png S01E04_188.png S01E04_189.png S01E04_194.png S01E04_206.png S01E04_213.png S01E04_216.png S01E04_217.png S01E04_218.png S01E04_219.png S01E04_220.png S01E04_221.png S01E04_222.png S01E04_223.png S01E04_225.png S01E04_228.png S01E04_229.png S01E04_230.png S01E04_231.png S01E04_232.png S01E04_237.png S01E04_238.png S01E04_239.png S01E04_240.png S01E04_241.png S01E04_242.png S01E04_244.png S01E04_250.png S01E04_269.png S01E04_274.png S01E04_275.png S01E04_276.png S01E04_277.png S01E04_278.png S01E04_280.png S01E04_282.png S01E04_283.png S01E04_284.png S01E04_287.png S01E04_288.png S01E04_294.png S01E04_297.png S01E04_299.png S01E04_300.png S01E04_306.png Rój stulecia S01E10 120.png S01E10 119.png S01E10 130.png S01E10 129.png S01E10 128.png S01E10 127.png S01E10 Applejack wydaje dyspozycje.png S01E10 125.png S01E10 121.png S01E10 133.png S01E10 Przyjaciółki toczą kulę.png S01E10 261.png S01E10 196.png S01E10 195.png S01E10 194.png S01E10 181.png S01E10 170.png S01E10 Pinkie rozmawia z przyjaciółkami.png S01E10 146.png S01E10 162.png Jesienna przyjaźń applejack0000.jpeg applejack20000.jpeg applejack30000.jpeg applejack40001.jpeg applejack50000.jpeg 83601-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-high-hoof.png applejack60000.jpeg applejack70000.jpeg applejack80000.jpeg Rainbow0006.jpeg S01E13 Rainbow Dash i Applejack twarzą w twarz.png Rainbow Dash2.jpg S01E13 Bieg Rainbow i Applejack.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash.jpg 83601-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-high-hoof.png Applejack0000.jpeg Applejack20000.jpeg Applejack30000.jpeg Applejack40001.jpeg Applejack50000.jpeg Applejack60000.jpeg Applejack70000.jpeg Applejack80000.jpeg Applejack vs Rainbow Dash.jpg Rainbow0006.jpeg Rainbow Dash2.jpg Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Applejack zrywa kukurydzę.JPG|Zrywa kukurydzę Applejack w deszczu czekoladowym.JPG|Pyta się Rainbow Dash o deszcz Applejack w popcornie.JPG|Siedzi w górze popcornu Applejack.JPG Applejack i lasso.JPG|Łapie chmurę Applejack wiąże chmurę.JPG Wspólnymi siłami udało nam się uratować moje pole.JPG|Wspólnymi siłami udało nam się uratować moje pole S02E01księżniczka celestia chce nas natychmiast widzieć w canterlocie 1.JPG|księżniczka celestia chce nas natychmiast widzieć w canterlocie Księżniczka celestia chce nas natychmiast widzieć w canterlocie.JPG Applejack w komnacie.JPG|w królewskiej komnacie Applejack na witrażu.JPG|Applejack na witrażu Applejack przy Discordzie.JPG|przed labiryntem S02E01Applejack w labiryncie.JPG|spotkanie z elementem S02E01idzie za jabłkami w labiryncie.JPG|idzie za jabłkami S02E01Applejack wchodzi do gaju.JPG|znajduje gaj prawdy S02E01auć.JPG|auć S02E01Applejack w okregu z jabłek.JPG|w okręgu z jabłek S02E01Applejack zadaje pytanie.JPG|zadaje pytanie S02E01w gaju prawdy.JPG|rozmawia ze strażnikami S02E01odbicie Applejack.JPG|w odbiciu S02E0nasza przyjaźń skończona.JPG|nasza przyjaźń skończona? Sw.jpg|zahipnotyzowana Applejack hipnoza.JPG S02E01szara Applejack.JPG|szara Applejack Applejack gdy kłamie.JPG|kłamie S02E01Applejack znajduje pinkie.JPG|znajduje pinkie S02E01Applejack znajduje pinkie 2.JPG S02E01.JPG|applejack kłamie po raz wtóry Pora na Czas 201px-Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png|Applejack i Rarity Sezon 3 Zgniłe Jabłko Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png Applejack 'There's been some' S3E4.png Applejack Confused S3 E4.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Sezon 4 Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 S04E21 Przyjaciółki Rainbow Dash w historycznych mundurach Wonderbolts.png S04E21 Narada grona pedagogów.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Bałagan w galerii